Of Fairy Lights and Mistletoe
by GirlWhoLoved
Summary: Loki is brought to Earth where he is supposed to learn something about Midgard's culture. Tony Stark (who ended up with the task of teaching Loki and he's the last person to know how) decides it's time for Loki to learn some Christmas traditions. Loki is not thrilled (or at least he pretends not to be). Advent calendar!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm alive (more or less). I don't know how often I'll be able to update this calendar firstly, because of the stress and everything, secondly, because I'm not as far with this as I'd like to (the written out version). So yes, this means I'm not done with writing this (I messed uo again, don't hit me) and so I'm open for suggestions. I hope you'll like it!**

~...~ 

"My brother's life is threatened. He cannot possibly stay in Asgard at the moment," Thor said, seeming to be honestly desperate for his team mates to understand.

Clint had his arms crossed in front of his chest, sitting on a chair like a petulant child. "Can't say I'd feel sorry," he mumbled which made Thor frown.

"He is my brother, Barton," the Aesir reminded him, calm but with a hint of anger.

"I'd like to hear his opinion on this. I guess he'd rather snog Stark than let you call him that." Natasha rolled her eyes at that. "Clint, there are more important things to discuss now."

"Who doesn't want to snog me though?" Tony asked with a rather dirty smirk.

"It's a miracle that you can have so big an ego and haven't exploded from it yet." Natasha tried to hide her grin when Clint said that. Again, not the time and place to discuss it, but not quite wrong. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by a loud hissing sound and a bright light that made everyone go quiet. Thor had fried the coffee machine with lightning.

"Thor, that coffee machine was-" But Tony fell silent when he saw the look on the Thunder God's face and it was quiet again, apart from the pathetic, occasional sizzling sound of the dying coffee machine.

"Can we continue discussing the problem at hand now?" He asked calmly, ignoring the slightly burned smell in the kitchen.

"Better do before you fry the rest of my kitchen," Tony mumbled grumpily.

Thor ignored him, a strategy he had learned from Loki, even though he was reluctant to admit that. If he didn't ignore Stark from time to time though, he'd probably strangle him- or throw him out of his own window.

"So if I understood correctly, Loki is in danger in his cell in Asgard because people want a harder punishment. They might try to harm him which is an overall situation that threatens the peace on Asgard?" Steve summarised.

Thor nodded. "Exactly. And this is why I ask you to let Loki come here until the situation has calmed down a bit."

"How do we know he doesn't try to kill us with his… magic," Clint spat, making the word 'magic' sound like a disgusting, stinking mushroom that tastes like rotten eggs and triggers serious health issues.

"I am rather sure Asgard would not risk a war with Midgard because Loki killed his Earth's mightiest heroes at the same time as trying to calm down a pending civil war," Natasha said calmly and Thor nodded quickly. "Loki's magic would of course be limited so he can't hurt anyone here," he was quick to tell them.

They nodded slowly, each with expressions of scepticism on their faces, going from very severe to less so.

Loki looked at his mother warily. "What is this plot? Why am I to live with Thor's pets?" Frigga rolled her eyes. "I told you. You are in danger here. They might come down here and hurt you, maybe even kill you."

A crooked smile that bordered to being insane lit up Loki's face. "Is that not what Odin wanted?"

Frigga scowled. "It's not and you know it. This could become a civil war and it would make Asgard vulnerable. You are going to Midgard. Your magic will be restricted but not taken away completely. You will stay there until things have calmed down here."

Loki just looked at her for a while, green eyes unreadable.

"If you wish, mother."

Frigga raised an eyebrow. This was suspicious. She knew her son for quite some time and even though she had done her best to talk him into this, his sudden agreement was, indeed, suspicious. She didn't know exactly what he was planning but there was probably something. He was always scheming after all. And she loved him anyway or maybe because of it.

Loki kept staring at the place where his mother had been even after she'd long been gone. What was he planning? Mischief, yes, dye their hair, make spiders appear in their showers (though he doubted the Widow would be all too bothered) just to see who'd scream most. But did he want to seriously hurt them? He wasn't even sure.

He was sure though that he wouldn't have enough magic to do it anyway (thanks to Odin) and he wasn't quite sure if he'd be very lucky with murdering them with a knife. And most of the rest of the technology was a mystery to him even though he'd never admit it. Admitting it would mean he'd also admit Thor knew something he didn't in at least one topic and that was completely inacceptable and no, there was no way he'd let that happen. He was Loki after all.

And that was how Loki ended up locked inside a room in Avengers Tower. He wouldn't come out unless he really had to eat or drink and even then, he barely talked to anyone. Not that many of the Avengers wanted to talk to him though Steve had tried to have small talk with him a few times. Loki had just stared at him while Tony had almost choked on his suppressed laughter. After a few more moments of awkward silence Loki had finally walked out (elegantly as ever and not without glaring at Tony of course) and left Steve looking embarrassed and Tony finally laughing, almost hysterically so.


	2. Chapter 2

After this incident though, Loki was not seen again in the kitchen. So either he was hiding away in his room until he might eventually starve (Tony wasn't sure, were gods able to die? Maybe it would be tactless to ask Thor, even by his standards…) or Loki was eating in the middle of the night when nobody would disturb him with small talk or other unnecessary social interactions. But he wasn't eating in the middle of the night, he'd asked JARVIS and he'd said he hadn't seen him. There was always the possibility of course that Loki had somehow managed to be invisible and Tony definitely wouldn't put it past him so everything seemed possible.

The thing was, if Loki starved in this Tower, people would probably hold him responsible and maybe it would be a little too much for Pepper's nerve to handle that. Messed up press conferences and Tony's behaviour in general were one thing, the death (whether it was his fault or not… You should think a grown man could make sure he wouldn't starve, right?) of a god from another world would be another. And it sure as hell wouldn't go down well.

So there he was, looking for the God of Thunder because if someone would have a chance to bring Loki food, it would probably be him. The others would refuse or try to poison his food so neither would be really helpful.

"Hey, big guy," he said as he finally found Thor.

"Stark! It is good to see you. How may I be of help?" Thor said with a big grin.

"Well, you see, this is about your cra- about your lovely brother. Nobody has seen him eating anything the past three days and I don't know how long gods can go without food but yeah… I just thought maybe you could bring him some food?"

Thor frowned. "He will not let me into his room. I have tried, of course, but he is stubborn as always."

Tony sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "So what do we do? Can he actually starve? I don't really want anyone from Asgard to be angry with me because certain gods died in my care. But to be honest, I think he could look after himself too, I mean, he's a grown man and all and-"

"Why don't you bring him something to eat? Maybe he will let you in? He does not seem very fond of me lately," Thor said, somehow sounding sad. He still considered Loki a brother after all so Tony guessed that could be hard on him. It was beyond him how anyone could actually dislike Thor, he was like a big puppy after all and- Oh. Thor was expecting an answer of him.

"I guess I can try. It probably won't hurt. He won't hurt me, right?" Tony asked warily. You could never know with Loki after all.

"His magic is limited. I do not think he will do anything. And Anthony? Teach him about Midgard and its culture. Our parents asked for someone here to do this so he may respect Midgard more." With those words, Thor walked away.

But what was he supposed to teach him about?

He still asked himself that when he made a sandwich in the kitchen. If Loki didn't like sandwiches, it was his bad luck. But who in their right mind didn't like sandwiches?

With a cup of tea (he was sure Loki would drink tea, what with his British accent and everything?) and the sandwich, he went to Loki's door and knocked.

No reaction.

Was he even alive in there?

Suddenly the door was opened. "Stark," he said, making his name somehow sound like a really bad insult that would make mothers cover their children's ears.

"Reindeer Games. I brought you a sandwich and tea. I was wondering if you were trying to starve yourself, you see."

Loki eyed the sandwich and tea warily which made Tony explain he had in fact not poisoned it.

Still wary, Loki took the tray and looked up at Tony, suddenly smirking. "You make a good housewife, Stark. Oh and why do they put up these pathetic lights outside?"

Tony looked at him in confusion, not quite sure what Loki was talking about. "What?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh, forget it." And he closed the door with a bang.

Tony stared at the door for a moment, then walked to a window and looked out. The Christmas decorations in the streets had been put up.

And suddenly Tony knew what to teach Loki.

"Loki, let me in," Tony said as he knocked on his door loudly but there was still no reaction. What was Loki even doing? Was he ignoring him or couldn't he hear him.

He sighed and knocked so loudly his knuckles hurt. At last the door was opened and Loki stared at him, standing in the doorway to block his view into the room. Loki's green eyes somehow looked poisonous. "Why do you disturb me again, Stark?" His eyes weren't the only thing which was poisonous. His voice was, too.

Tony held up what he had been holding in his right hand: An advent calendar filled with chocolate and covered in drawings in happy colours.

Loki stared at it. "What is this? A toy for children? I have no need of such a thing."

"It's an advent calendar. Now let me in. I need to do some explaining." He tried pushing past Loki but failed.

"You will not enter my room," Loki spat to which Tony just raised an eyebrow.

"Might be your room but it is my tower so move over and let me- Did you make the curtains green? And the sheets? And… basically everything?"

Loki smirked but finally let him into the room. "Yes, yes I did. It's a lovely colour, is it not?" His eyes were flittering with far too much mischief for Tony's liking. He had done that on purpose. And the best way to spoil it was…

"Yes, it's really a nice colour. You chose well." He smirked back at him. "Now, why I'm actually here is because Thor told me to teach you things about our culture."

"Are your Thor's pet now?"

"I have the strong need to throw something at you."

Another smirk by Loki. It was infuriating. No wonder everyone was angry at him when he always smirked at people like that.

There was a pause in that they just stared at each other, green eyes staring at brown ones.

"How do I get rid of you?" Loki finally broke the silence.

"Let me in, let me explain, cooperate with me on this whole culture thing so we're both left alone and then you'll be rid of me for today. Deal?"

The god looked at him for another moment, his face unreadable. Then he stepped aside and let Tony come in which he did, the advent calendar still in his hand. By now he felt really stupid with it. Maybe it had been a stupid idea and that was why he was feeling stupid?

He stood in the room that had once been one of his own but now… Well, Loki had taken it over.

"Now what is it that you want, Stark? What exactly?"

Tony cleared his throat. "I was told to teach you, the resident prince of madness, something about our culture-" He completely ignored Loki's scowl or at least tried to- "And you said something about the lights outside when I bothered you with mortal stuff like eating and drinking and that's where I got the idea from. They're basically… Christmas lights. And since Christmas is a major holidays and part of a big part of people here on Earth, I thought I might as well teach you about that."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "And what's that toy for?" He pointed at the advent calendar, looking at it as if it was dangerous and could either bite or explode or do a combination of those two and maybe additional features.

"It's an advent calendar filled with chocolate. You open one little door every day until Christmas itself and are allowed to eat the chocolate behind those doors. Since it's the second of December, you're even allowed to open two doors at once."

Loki mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Isn't this exciting?" Then he looked up. "Now leave this cursed thing here and leave. I will accept your offer and let you teach me about these… things. But do not expect me to be all excited about your ridiculous little feasts."

Tony put the advent calendar on a table in the room and nodded.

"Alright. So we have a deal. Great." He sighed and waved, going to the door. "Oh and the calendar… honestly, it doesn't bite." He grinned and then left the room, closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony sighed, putting the tablet on which he had designed his latest suit on away. He really needed to think of some things he could do with Loki. He wasn't exactly looking forward to spending more time than necessary with the batshit crazy god of… whatever.

"JARVIS, what do people usually do during Christmas time?" He asked after a while, sighing.

"They enjoy their time together and do thing as for example decorating the house or their Christmas tree. They also do ice skating or sing Christmas songs," came the AI's calm voice.

Tony groaned. "Having fun with Loki. Sounds impossible."

"He is the God of Mischief. Maybe you should have taught him about Halloween instead."

Tony glared at the ceiling as if that would help.

"Stop being clever with me. I can't really teach him about Halloween during Christmas time. That would be a bit pointless, don't you think." Maybe he should make the AI into a microwave after all. That would solve many of his problems.

Or maybe he could make a list? The problem with lists was though that he disliked doing them and actually doing what was written down on them. It was so… boring.

No list then. Just what he could think of.

Time to visit Loki then he guessed. Not what he was looking forward to but he had just thought of something they could do.

"What do you want, Stark?"

"I want to talk to you about Jesus Christ, our Lord and Saviour," He answered, rolling his eyes. Green eyes stared at him in confusion.

"Who's that?"

"I'll teach you that one later," he answered as he pushed Loki to the side to get into his (hideously green. Ugh. Why green?!) room.

With a bit (or maybe a lot) of satisfaction he saw that the first three doors of the calendar had been opened and were empty now. "Not poisoned after all?" He asked, grinning.

Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at him arrogantly. "I decided you weren't intelligent enough to poison a god like me."

Tony snorted. "I'll let you believe that then." To be honest, he had no idea how to poison a god but he wasn't going to tell Loki that.

"You still didn't answer what you wanted. I assume your first reply was a joke."

"We are going shopping for Christmas decorations. If you don't only choose green and gold I will even let you choose some of the stuff. Deal?" He asked and then looked Loki up and down. "You can't go out in that armour of yours."

Loki frowned, obviously not happy with that. "Why not?"

"Because everyone will be staring enough as it is. But I don't want to be stopped by crowds of people trying to attack you because you kind of tried blowing up their homes," Tony explained and to his big surprise, Loki seemed to consider it.

"I do see that point though I do not see why you should care." Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. "And your clothes are ridiculous." He should have seen that one coming too.

"Oh come on. I just still think it would be kind of bad for me if you were hurt or even killed while you're here. I guess I would be the one responsible. Do you see the problem?" Tony asked, maybe sounding a tad annoyed but really was it that difficult to change his clothes? Really?

"People will still recognise me even if I change clothes," Loki said and did have a point there.

"True but not as easily. And maybe they really could think you're trying to change if they see you wearing normal clothes, you see?"

After about ten minutes of more discussion, Tony had finally convinced the god that maybe changing his clothes would not be as horrible and would actually be an option.

After another ten minutes they could leave the house, Loki wearing now tight jeans, a green sweater, a black jacket and even green wool gloves after Tony had convinced him it was freezing outside. Maybe Tony checked out his ass a bit. Maybe. Not that he would ever admit it. Never.

So this was how Tony Stark found himself walking through freezing cold New York with Loki, the God of Mischief who he had fought not so long ago. But honestly, why was he the one who had to do this? Why couldn't Steve do this? He was the Captain after all. He should be responsible for stuff like that.

Gosh, it was far too cold already. And Loki didn't even seem to be cold. How unfair. He hated gods.

After about fifteen minutes during which Tony repeatedly asked himself why he hadn't just taken a car for God's sake, they reached the first shop that looked promising. Apparently it sold just lots of… Stuff. That's just what they needed. Shops like this one were usually the best ones to buy such things. And it wasn't too cheap so the things would actually look nice.

"In here," he mumbled into the scarf in which he had by now hidden the lower half of his face. Loki didn't answer and just went into the store.

It was heavenly warm and when they entered, he could hear a small bell ringing but the shop was rather full and noisy so nobody really noticed the bell, just the gust of coldness from outside.

Tony quickly closed the door behind them. Not long now and it would start snowing, he was pretty sure.

Loki looked around with wide eyes. There were stars and baubles and little Christmas trees, angels, reindeer, gift wrap, chains of light, glitter and much more stuff in every colour all around the shop.

"Exactly what of those things do we need?" He asked as Tony took a basket for himself and one for Loki that he held out for him. Loki, still a little overwhelmed as Tony guessed, took it without even saying carrying around a basket was for servants or whoever did that on Asgard when you were royalty.

"Basically everything. We need to decorate the tower and since I don't really celebrate Christmas I don't have any decorations. Choose whatever you want." He shrugged and started looking around, hoping Loki wouldn't do something stupid. Like enslaving the customers in the shop.

Loki looked at some baubles. Of course they were green but also quite nice if Tony was honest. Loki smirked and put them into the basket together with some golden ones. Tony rolled his eyes and promptly put red baubles into his basket. Loki just raised an eyebrow and then looked at a snow globe with a tiny reindeer inside of it. "What's this for?" He asked Tony in confusion.

"Just shake it. It's just… a little something."

Loki did as Tony had told him and shook the snow globe, then watched as the fake snow rained down on the reindeer. He seemed fascinated by it. He shook it at least another three times, a small smile on his face. When he saw Tony watching him, he frowned and quickly put it into the basket. "What are you looking at, Stark?" He snapped.

Tony held up a pair of antlers that you could put on your head. "Hey, Reindeer Games, isn't that something for you?"

Loki glared at him. "What would happen if this… thing were to spontaneously catch fire?" He asked quietly, somehow managing to sound menacing at the same time.

Tony put it away. "We'd be thrown out and that would just make this trip longer, you see?" He smirked, knowing Loki wasn't exactly that keen on spending more time with him. But that feeling was mutual.

The God of Mischief didn't answer to that and just turned around to look at fake snow. As if you'd need that when you could do magic. And this magic was harmless enough so he could surely do it. Oh, this would be fun. He smirked, a plan forming in his head, as he put a small box of glittering golden stars into his basket.

Tony didn't notice that certain gods were up to no good as he was choosing fairy lights. His decision in the end was 'Fuck it, you can never have enough of them' and putting one of each design into his basket.

After about half an hour both of their baskets were full to the brim and Tony went to pay.

Another fifteen minutes later they were walking through the cold streets of New York again, packed with plastic bags full of Christmas decorations. Tony once again cursed himself that he hadn't taken a car, especially when it started snowing, just as Tony had predicted it would sooner or later (though Tony had hoped for later rather than sooner in this case, it could have at least waited until they were inside the tower again).

Loki looked rather unhappy, too (though in his case looking unhappy meant that he looked ready to kill the next person who dared annoy him in any way… So Tony guessed he had to fear for his life).

"What do we do with these things now?" The God of Mischief asked.

"Nothing today I guess. I'd have said that we can decorate the house tomorrow or sometime else. That's been enough Christmas for today." He stretched and walked into the kitchen to get coffee, leaving Loki where he was. He'd find back to his room on his own, he was sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just as a warning: I can't guarantee that I can keep updating at this rate. I am trying my best though. I also heard that Loki's magic cannot be bound by Odin. However it might be, for the sake of my little fanfiction here I need it to be like I wrote though. Now enjoy and I hope you'll like it!**

"What are we doing today?" Loki asked, sounding exasperated and annoyed, so just like his usual self.

"I'll bury you in the snow and dance and I'll be happy," Tony snapped. He had been up all night, working on a new project in the lab and he wasn't ready to deal with Loki before his first cup of coffee. And why had Loki even left his room without being dragged out? He hadn't done that for weeks so why did he have to start acting like this now?

"At least I wouldn't have to see your face then," Loki snapped back, sipping on his cup of tea.

"And I'm sure you'd feel great in the snow, considering you're a frost giant or whatever Thor called them," He gave back but apparently that was a very bad thing to say. Loki glared at him and threw his cup of tea after Tony. He could duck in time.

The God of Mischief left the room with a general air of pissed-off-ness about him.

So he had really messed up. But honestly, he didn't see what was so bad about what he had said. He took a big sip of coffee and then started to clean up the shattered mug and the bit of tea on the floor.

About an hour later, Tony sighed. Maybe he needed to apologise. And maybe he should do that with some gifts. Generally tended to go down better. He knew that from experience with Pepper.

So Tony went to make a sandwich and put some orange juice on the tray as well and went with said tray to Loki's room where he needed to balance it on one hand to knock.

"Lokes! Come out, I… I want to apologise." The door was opened almost violently and poisonous looking green eyes stared at him. Loki knocked the tray to the floor, making sure lots of orange juice hit Tony. The he closed the door with a bang, leaving the cursing Tony in the hallway.

What even had been so bad about what he'd said?

After Tony had cleaned himself up, he stomped down to his lab, throwing a few metal pieces around until he felt better. He had not deserved Loki throwing food and drinks around and even at him. Uncivilised asshole.

He worked on his latest suit, turning up the volume of the Black Sabbath CD so high Pepper would have been furious. But she wasn't here so she couldn't be bothered with it.

After about two hours, JARVIS turned down the music.

"Sir, are you not going to try apologising again?"

"No. Turn the music back on."

"How are you going to continue your project if Mr Laufeyson is angry at you?"

"I'm not."

"You are, sir." And with that, JARVIS shut down the lab so Tony couldn't do anything but leave the lab unless he wanted to sit in the dark and do nothing. And that wasn't really interesting.

"I hate you, JARVIS. I will make you into a microwave. You'll make a lovely microwave."

"You're welcome, sir."

Sometimes Tony wished his AI had a body just so he could hit it.

This is how Tony found himself in front of the door to Loki's room again, praying said God wouldn't throw anything at him. This time he hadn't been so stupid to bring something like orange juice. A mistake he'd never make again.

The door was opened but it was a lot less violently then the first time.

Before the god could even open his mouth, Tony started babbling.

"Okay, okay, don't throw anything at me, hear me out, alright? I'm sorry, really, I am. Please don't throw anything again. It was tactless, I know that. Won't happen again. Well, maybe it will but I won't mean it. I'm always tactless, you can ask anyone here really. Peace?"

Loki raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Peace," he mumbled after a while and threw the door closed in Tony's face.

"Well, that's some kind of peace," he mumbled as he went to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Things were still tense after that and Tony wished he could let a few days pass but really, there was a lot to do. So here he was again, knocking on Loki's door and hoping said god would decide today was not the right day to decapitate him.

And he was lucky! He did survive at least the opening of the door.

Well, if you didn't count looks that could kill that was.

"Well, hello sunshine, how are you on this beautiful day?" Tony asked, grinning even though he should know that was risky but he was Tony Stark after all so he loved risks and so on.

Loki, however, did not look like a sunshine or like he thought this was a beautiful day. He looked more like a big, rainy cloud on a miserable, rainy day in October.

"How I am is none of your business nor will it ever be your business. So don't even try asking. How are you going to bother me today?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at him as if he was a particularly disgusting insect.

"I thought after we bought so many nice decorations, we could decorate today. You know, fairy lights and fake snow if you want it and maybe some little fake Christmas tree decorations before we get the real one."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "That's a job for servants."

Tony chuckled. "Here are no servants. Also, you'll have the pleasure of baking cookies later on. Which is probably servants' work too in your world. But you know, you're learning about our culture, so stop bitching about."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with then." He walked out of his room (Tony saw that there were five doors opened on the advent calendar so not so bad now, huh, Loki?) and followed Tony into the living room, where he'd brought the many bags of Christmas decorations.

"And this is all going to be in the living room?" Loki asked. "How will it even fit?"

Tony shrugged. "Living room, dining room, kitchen maybe, the corridors... We're leaving out the rooms of the others. I'm not sure if Natasha won't kill us if we put up the wrong Christmas decorations."

Loki smirked so suspiciously that Tony quickly added, "That wasn't a challenge, don't you dare, okay?"

So that's how Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson/Odinson (whatever the hell he accepted at the moment, Tony wasn't sure and didn't want more juice flying his way) were decorating the living room when Pepper turned up.

She stood there and stared at them, especially at Tony.

"What is it, Pep?" Tony asked as he put some glittering powder on the window sills (not knowing due to his lack of decoration experience that this was a bad idea because glitter powder rarely stayed where it was supposed to stay but rather got everywhere).

"I was under the impression that you didn't celebrate Christmas and weren't particularly interested in the time before it either." She was still looking around as if someone was going to jump out from behind the big plastic tree in red and gold… or maybe from behind the green and gold one opposite it.

"Ah, you know, Pep, I decided to teach little Loki about the most joyful time of the year." He blew some of the glitter powder on his hand into the direction of Pepper who only rolled her eyes.

Loki scowled. "I am taller than you and older than you, so please refrain from calling me 'little', will you, Stark?"

Tony decided to ignore him because he thought that was generally the best way to deal with the Norse deity. Pepper deemed that to be the best way to deal with Loki too apparently.

"Where did the sudden change of mind come from? And why did you decide to teach Loki of all people?"

Tony shrugged. "Somehow I ended up with that task. Don't ask me, okay? I don't know either after all. Ask the Capsicle or the big blonde puppy who can kind of boss thunder and lightning around."

Pepper rolled her eyes, apparently not in the mood the deal with Tony. They'd broken up a while ago since it just hadn't worked out. It had been quite a peaceful breaking up as far as breakups go. They'd both seen that they were friends but didn't work as a couple.

An hour later the living room, the corridors, the dining room and even parts of the kitchen were decorated really Christmassy. Loki had even wound some fairy lights around the railing of the balcony outside (Tony had got the feeling that the Norse deity liked all this glittery stuff more than he'd like to admit). Their- no, wait, Tony's team mates were definitely in for a surprise. You usually didn't have a lot of time for decorating for Christmas when you had to save the world from villains.

"Are we finally done here?" Loki asked in a bored voice.

Tony grinned. "Almost. There's just one little thing to do today."

Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking annoyed as always. He raised an eyebrow.

"Put a pair of boots in front of your door tonight. I'll explain tomorrow."

That didn't seem to be the thing Loki had expected. "You are asking me to do what?"

"Non parli inglese? Parli italiano? Oder vielleicht sprichst du ja auch deutsch?"

Loki scowled. "I understood very well. All of these. However, what is the point of putting your boots in front of your door? Are you going to clean my boots?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You wish. If you want to find out, just do it, alright?" With that he left Loki where he was, going down into his work shop. He really deserved this now he thought.

Later on, Tony noticed something. Where was the snow globe? He could have sworn they bought it and therefore it should have been in one of the bags. But it was nowhere to be seen around here.

"Weird," Tony mumbled and shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

**As I am German, I'll probably get lots of German Christmas traditions into this. I hope you don't mind. I'm open to suggestions what you guys do in other countries.**

**~...~**

Loki wondered what Stark had even wanted last night. Why had he wanted him to put his boots in front of the door? Maybe he'd never know. He hadn't done it, just to annoy Stark. Still, he was curious. He couldn't actually ask someone though. Well, he could, but he definitely wouldn't do that. They'd only think he was interested. Which he wasn't. At all.

He turned the little snow globe around in his hands, watching the snow fall down on the miniature reindeer. Why was this little Midgardian toy so fascinating? It wasn't even something special. It didn't have a point.

And there was still the mystery about the ghost in the ceiling which couldn't be an actual ghost because they didn't exist. Loki would have heard of them and surely you couldn't have a pet ghost.

"Hello?" Loki asked.

"How may I be of help, Mr Laufeyson?"

"It's… nothing. Just wanted to try something."

He was still angry at Stark, at least to some degree, about the whole frost giant issue. He didn't see what was funny about him belonging to a race of monsters. But Stark didn't seem to take much seriously so he guessed it was normal for him.

With a sigh he went back to turning the snow globe in his hands and watching the reindeer getting covered in snow again and again.

Tony maybe was a bit surprised when he saw no boots in front of Loki's room. He would have bet that Loki would be too curious to not do it. He'd been wrong apparently. But why did he even think he knew the god at all? The… man was a psychopath and a killer and definitely insane to at least some degree. So far he had at least not attempted to kill him again which was some progress after all.

Tony shrugged and dumped a little bit of chocolate and the first Harry Potter book (maybe that one wasn't really serious but hey, it was about a wizard. With green eyes and black hair at that. Loki really had to like it. Or maybe not.). Loki would surely come out of his room at some point and then trip over the things. Oh, he would be overjoyed.

With a grin, Tony retreated to the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

"Exactly why did you leave things exactly in front of my door, Stark? Is this some kind of joke? Because I don't think it's really funny, you see." Yes, Loki was indeed overjoyed.

"Why do you think it was me? It was Saint Nicholas of course." He tried not to laugh but couldn't suppress the grin.

Loki looked at him like he was a disgusting insect. He obviously liked looking at him like that.

"You are the worst liar in the whole of the Nine Realms. Who is this Saint Nicholas?" Yes, okay, maybe Loki was a little bit curious.

"Just some saint from Europe who did some miracles in the fourth century. Children put their boots out and get put some presents inside of it. You didn't put out your boots so I just put it on the floor. Which was still nice of me, you see. Usually, people who have been bad in the past year don't get anything." He chuckled. Loki's face was just too funny.

"You and your stupid traditions," Loki mumbled. "I am not a child, Stark. Take your book and your ridiculous Midgardian sweets back."

Tony shook his head. "Giving back presents is so rude, Lokes! You can't actually do that. I am wounded." He paused and then smirked. "Didn't seem so ridiculous when you ate the little pieces of chocolate in your calendar then, did they?"

Tony would bet he had seen a light blush creep into Loki's cheeks at that. But the god would probably decapitate him if he ever told him or even worse, someone else.

"I threw them away."

Tony nodded slowly. "Sure you did. You open the doors on the right day to throw away the ridiculous Midgardian chocolate day after day. Sure. And I'm the Queen of England."

Loki turned around and just left the chuckling Tony where he was.

When Tony came back into the kitchen after leaving to go to his workshop again, the sweets and the book had disappeared mysteriously. So either one of the other Avengers had taken them or thrown them away or the God of Mischief actually did like the ridiculous Midgardian sweets and was a bit curious about the probably equally Midgardian book.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, it started snowing. It started out as just some snowflakes drifting down onto the ground in the morning (Tony wasn't awake to see it) and then, by noon, you almost couldn't see what was going on outside. It was all just white and… so quiet.

Loki stood at the window, looking outside curiously. It rarely ever snowed on Asgard as it was rather hot overall. He had always found it too hot and now, Loki thought bitterly, he even knew why. Jotunheim had been the crass opposite of Asgard with its basically eternal winter.

Midgard seemed to be right in the middle of Asgard and Jotunheim with their temperatures. How strange.

He had to admit he somehow liked the snow. What he didn't like however was what it reminded him of. It reminded him of the fact he was a monster, that he had been betrayed. His entire life had been a lie.

He frowned and turned away from the winter. He had an idea. It had been far too long since he had played a trick on someone.

When Tony opened the door to the corridor after having final woken up and finding the world covered in snow, he thought he was still dreaming. This couldn't be.

The whole corridor was covered in snow or at least something that looked like snow. It wasn't as cold and didn't seem to melt. Which was good news since it wouldn't ruin the floor and walls then.

He slowly walked through the fake snow. He slowly realised that there was exactly one resident of the tower who could be responsible for this. And this person was a certain God of Mischief who would be strangled by Tony Stark now. What was this for? It wasn't even funny.

And there he was, lounging on an armchair (green and gold and it suspiciously looked like a throne too) and smirking. "Is it not beautiful? So much snow… I was under the impression that it basically belonged to Christmas."

Tony scowled. He would strangle him. He would. It would make Christmas even better if he could strangle Loki. And early Christmas present.

"Don't look at me so murderously. It's the time of joy and this is fun, is it not?"

Or maybe he would stab him repeatedly.

"What do you want so you'll get rid of this?" Tony asked.

Loki hummed. "Oh, I do not know. What do you offer?"

"I offer not killing you, you madman."

Loki chuckled. "Is that supposed to be an insult, the madman comment? It is not working. And you're far too weak to kill a god like me."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't test that if I were you. Your magic is limited and I'm creative. And I'm a genius, I'll figure it out, Lokes."

Loki only laughed. Oh, how Tony hated him. So much. So fucking much, okay? He was infuriating.

Then he had an idea.

"Here's the deal: We have a snow ball fight. If I win, you get rid of the snow. If you win… you get rid of the snow and I owe you a favour. No magic. Deal?"

Loki smirked and in that moment Tony knew that somehow, this wasn't going to end well for him. Loki was up to something and knowing the God of Mischief, he didn't even want to know what exactly that was. Well, he didn't know him that well but he knew him well enough for that.

"It's a deal." He waved his hand and the snow disappeared. "Now, as I am going to have to get rid of it anyway…"

Tony sighed. "Put something on that's warmer or you'll catch your death. We'll meet on the rood in ten minutes."

Loki smirked. "Oh, you care about me enough to tell me to put on something warm, Stark? How adorable of you." He raised an eyebrow and then walked away (elegantly again, how he hated that… god). Tony had a light blush on his cheek. Damn that god.

He hated him so much.

Ten minutes later Tony stood opposite Loki on the roof. A green flag stood next to Loki while a red one was next to Tony. Whoever got the one of the other first had won.

"Are you ready, Stark?" Loki called.

Thankfully, the snow wasn't as bad as earlier so they could actually see each other. It was still snowing lightly though.

"You bet I'm ready."

"Then let's begin."

Tony chuckled when his first snow ball hit Loki right in the face. The Liesmith didn't look too pleased when he wiped the snow off his face, frowning.

Then he very quickly aimed one snowball right in Tony's face, the next on in his stomach.

It went on like this for quite some time, enough anyway to make Tony's hands freeze under his gloves.

He couldn't even quite tell how Loki had come so far without him noticing but suddenly Loki stood next to Tony's flag and then took it quickly, smirking. He ran back to his own, ducking away from Tony's snow balls and placed it next to his flag.

"I'd say you owe me a favour, Stark," he said with a sly grin.

Tony sighed. "I guess I do. Well then, let's go inside. I'm freezing."

Loki looked far too happy when they did that. God, how Tony hated losing. Especially when he now owed the God of Mischief a favour.

He was going to regret it so badly he thought when he was drinking his coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki was lying on the bed. His right hand was currently blue and he stared at it, turning it in the bright light that came in from the window.

He couldn't see anything but ugliness in it. It proved that he had never had a chance to gain the throne. Odin had lied to him, had lied all along. Basically his whole life had been a lie. He was a monster.

"Mr Laufeyson, Mr Stark has requested your presence in the kitchen," JARVIS announced.

Loki flinched, startled by the sudden voice, seemingly coming from out of nowhere. How he hated Stark and his… technology. He quickly let his hand become pink again, hiding every evidence pf his true heritage.

"What does Stark want now?" He snapped.

"I cannot tell for sure, sir. But I think he plans on using the kitchen. We will see how that ends."

Loki couldn't help but grin. "Are you not required to not speak ill of Stark as you are his servant?"

"I'm an AI, not a servant, there's a difference, Mr Laufeyson."

Loki shrugged and sat up.

"What will Stark do if I do not wish to help him with the servants' work?"

"He said something about dragging you downstairs by your 'ridiculous black villain hair', sir."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "As if he would even manage to do that," he mumbled to himself but got up anyway. "Very well, I shall come downstairs. But only because I want to, of course."

"Of course, sir," JARVIS answered and Loki swore he had heard a chuckle in his voice. Damn Stark and his technology. Now even that was laughing at him.

"Oh what a pleasure to see the resident God of Mischief again, I haven't seen you in so long," Tony said in a mock happy voice. "How are you doing? Oh, you have to tell me what I missed, it's been so long!"

Loki frowned at him. "Stop this nonsense, Stark. I am not in the mood for your games today. Simply tell me what I have to endure today."

Tony grinned. "Time for Christmas cookies." He threw a handful of flour at Loki. The god looked very, very displeased but also kind of ridiculous with his hair now covered in flour.

"I was under the impression you needed that for baking and not for bothering me, Stark." His voice sounded somehow dangerous again… or maybe just pissed off.

"Yes, but it can also be used for motivating or bothering your baking partner," he told him with a grin.

"It is debatable if you should bother your… baking partner if you want them to help you and if it really helps motivate them." Tony shrugged and put a bowl on the table.

"Let's get started. Here's the recipe and I basically put out everything we need." He waved with a piece of paper. "Never tried that recipe, just found it on the internet."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I do hope they will be edible. I do not like working for nothing."

He snatched the recipe out of Tony's hand and started reading what they needed. Tony could only watch as Loki measured flour and sugar, put some eggs in it and started to stir that. "That's not all, is it?"

"Of course not, Stark."

"Did you ever make cookies before this?" He asked curiously. "Looks professional. Are you a secret lover of cookie baking?" He smirked.

Loki didn't even deem it necessary to look at him. "I am not experienced in cookie baking but I am capable of brewing rather good potions if I may say so myself."

"Is it potions to help against your performance issues?" He grinned.

Loki stayed, somehow surprisingly for Tony, calm. He didn't say anything for a moment and then grinned.

"No, Stark. It's usually poisons."

"Oh. Right. Not that great for me then."

When they had finished the dough, they started rolling it out and cutting the cookies out in various shapes. There were mostly stars, Christmas trees and snowflakes.

While the cookies were in the oven, Loki drank a cup of tea and Tony a cup of - how else could it be? - coffee.

"Are we done here?" Loki asked.

"Not quite. We need to decorate them." He pointed at the decorations for the cookies, mostly stuff made from sugar.

Loki groaned. "Too bad."

Pepper couldn't quite believe her eyes when she saw the cookies in the kitchen. They looked quite good actually. None of them were burnt, the decorations looked quite nice too and, most importantly, the kitchen was still intact as far as she could see.

Apart from the fact that it was a terrible mess maybe. There was flour on the counter and some even on the floor and in addition to the flour the counter was littered with little silvery balls made of sugar and other decorations.

Pepper sighed. She guessed she'd be the one to tidy up the kitchen. Once again.

But she thought she deserved a cookie.


End file.
